


Nori Means Honor

by Noriah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Dwarves, Family, Honor, Middle Earth, Thievery, i don't even know if this is a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriah/pseuds/Noriah
Summary: I heard somewhere that the name Nori means honor. I know there are many people that disagree, and I haven't been able to find any proof for this theory, but it offers an interesting contrast to the character and I simply couldn't pass it up. This is a poem about the contrast between the meaning of Nori's name and his less than honorable actions.





	Nori Means Honor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is technically a poem, because it doesn't seem to follow any set pattern. I just copied it down the way it came into my head. It kind of wrote itself. In this poem(or not poem) we see Nori gradually progress from picking pockets to murder - all in the name of family and homeland. It should serve as a reminder that the ends do not justify the means.

Dori wouldn’t be happy,  
But little Ori was crying and they were all hungry.  
He would just lift one small loaf of bread.   
It was thieving, he knew.  
Nori means honor, but he did it to survive.

He slipped behind a pillar  
And slid the old man's purse into his pocket.   
It was wrong, he knew,   
But Dori's business wasn’t going well,  
And little Ori needed new ink and quills.  
Nori means honor, but he did it for his brothers.

He looked at the bodies laying around him.  
It had been a hard fight but he'd won.   
Quietly he bent over the bodies,  
And took their money before they woke.   
They deserved it for picking on his race.   
Nori means honor, but he did it for his people.

Looking down in horror he saw red on the knife.  
He'd only wanted to protect himself,  
But now he'd killed a man.  
Nori means honor, but he did it to survive.

Sneaking through the dark streets,  
He closed in on his target   
And there was blood on his hands.  
Nori means honor, but he did it for his brothers.

There was fire in the sky.   
A dragon flew to Laketown,   
And he heard the people screaming.  
Nori means honor, but he did it for his people.


End file.
